


Is that how you see me?

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accusations, Apologies, Cuddling, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tipsy Lando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin brings a tipsy Lando back to the hotel from a party and stays with him to make sure the younger man is okay.Then Nico arrives, thinking Kevin hurt the little Brit, and everything threatens to go to shit.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Is that how you see me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted fic of Lando and Kevin interacting, and these are two of my favourite pairings, sooooo  
> Enjoy :3

Kevin leaned back against the bar with a rather bored expression. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to come to the party in the first of all (okay it probably had to do with Romain's unfaltering enthusiasm about everything and Kevin always agreeing to whatever the Frenchman proposed) but he was bored and wanted to go home. 

He felt Nico's eyes on him, had felt it all night, and turned to look at him. The German, who was talking to Carlos, scoffed and quickly looked away again. Kevin rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink, before sashaying towards the exit.

To get out, he had to walk right past Carlos and Nico, who were both looking at him now. Carlos offered him a small smile, while Nico sneered. Kevin raised a delicate brow and made sure his shoulder bumped against the German's as he exited the party.

He hummed under his breath as he walked in direction of the hotel, before halting as someone squeaked out his name.

"Lando?" Kevin muttered, walking over to where the young Brit was sitting with his back against the wall. “What are you doing here?” he asked. Lando tried to sit up a little, his foot kicking away an empty bottle.

“Am bit drunk.” Lando said, voice slurring. “Don’t feel good Kev.” he added, closing his eyes. Kevin hesitated, but knelt down at the young man’s side, reaching out to carefully wipe Lando’s hair out of his face. 

“I want to go home.” Lando sniffled. “My head hurts.” he added. Kevin shushed him gently.

“I’m going back to the hotel now, you can walk with me, okay?” Kevin proposed. He didn’t know the young McLaren driver too well, but Lando reminded him of his little brother… and a kitten. 

“You’re nice.” Lando muttered as Kevin helped him to stand up. Kevin just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Lando’s arm to steady him.

“Come on little one.” he muttered, making sure to walk slow so Lando could keep up with him. Lando was quiet as they walked, leaning more and more heavily on Kevin.

“Why did you drink so much?” Kevin asked. “I thought you didn’t like alcohol.” They had reached the hotel meanwhile and Kevin frowned heavily when the receptionist gave them an odd look. Lando sighed, shrugging his shoulders a little.

“I dunno…” he slurred. “Carlos likes drinking so I thought I’d try.” he mumbled eventually. Kevin sighed and squeezed his arm a little tighter in comfort, knowing how difficult it could e to gain someone’s approval like that, especially when you were in love with said person. Kevin might not know Lando very well, but there was no way he could not have noticed the way the two young McLaren drivers had gotten closer.

“I’m sure Carlos doesn’t care if you drink or not.” Kevin answered, pressing the button for the elevator. “What floor are you on?” he asked. 

“7th…” Lando mumbled, curling closer now they stood still and resting his head in the crook of Kevin’s neck. Kevin didn’t push him away, letting the young boy cuddle him as they went up to the 7th floor.

“Lando, stay awake.” Kevin muttered, tapping Lando’s cheek as he attempted to tug the McLaren driver out of the elevator. Lando muttered something under his breath and stumbled along without opening his eyes. Kevin tried to get Lando to give him his keycard, but the young Brit seemed to out of it to understand what the Dane was asking for. Eventually, Kevin patted around Lando’s pocket until he found the man’s wallet, and searched through it for the key. 

“There we go.” Kevin said surprisingly gently, nudging Lando into the room. The young driver was a bit of a mess, shirts and socks thrown everywhere, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Kevin expected. 

“Come on, up the bed you go.” Kevin muttered, pushing Lando onto the covers.

“Get those jeans and shoes off, I’ll try and find you a tshirt to sleep in, okay?” Kevin decided, shuffling to the other side of the room to sort through Lando’s suitcase. When he turned back, Lando was laying face down on the bed, shoes kicked off and dress shirt laying next to him. His jeans were pushed down too, but still stuck around his ankles. Kevin chuckled and walked closer, tugging the jeans away. 

“Here, put on a shirt, I’ll get you a glass of water. You have to drink before you sleep.” Kevin instructed, throwing the shirt he had picked out onto Lando’s head. He headed into the bathroom and filled a glass with tap water, finding some painkillers in Lando’s toiletry bag.

“There we go.” Kevin said when he returned. Lando was sitting on the bed now, legs tucked up to his chest. The McLaren shirt he was wearing was clearly a few sizes too big for him, but Kevin decided not to comment.

“Thanks for helping me.” Lando muttered as he took the painkillers and a sip of water.

“No worries, just lay down okay?” Kevin muttered comfortingly. Lando nodded and curled up under the covers, letting Kevin tuck him in.

“Don’t like alcohol.” he muttered, furrowing his brow with a pained expression. Kevin hummed and ran his fingers through Lando’s hair. Lando calmed from the touch, and looked up at Kevin with wide eyes. The Dane already knew what he was going to say before Lando said it.

“I’ll stay, okay?” he said, toeing off his shoes while Lando sighed in relief and snuggled a bit closer to his pillows.

“Lemme send Carlos a message that ‘m okay.” Lando said tiredly, clumsily patting at his phone while Kevin sat down next to him on the bed. After a long moment, Lando threw the phone down and rolled onto his side, snuggling into Kevin. 

“Is this okay?” he muttered. Kevin chuckled and nodded, carding his fingers through Lando’s curls again.

“Just sleep honey,” 

An hour or so later, the peace was suddenly disturbed when the door to Lando’s room flew open with a bang. Kevin, who had been dozing off a little, sat up, protectively keeping an arm around Lando. Nico and Carlos now stood in front of the bed, the latter seeming a little confused while Nico seemed livid.

“Did you hurt him?” he snarled at Kevin. Kevin blinked.

“Hurt him..?” he muttered in confusion. Lando stirred next to him and sleepily blinked up, first smiling at Carlos before shuffling back a little when he saw the enraged look on Nico’s face.

“What’s going on?” he muttered. Nico turned to him.

“Did he hurt you?” Nico asked sharply. Lando blinked dumbly.

“Who hurt me?” he asked in return, seeming flabbergasted as he sat up on the bed. Nico pointed at the Dane.

“Kevin. Did Kevin hurt you?” Nico snarled, stepping closer. Kevin had meanwhile stood up from the bed, eyes wide and tearful as he gave Nico a dejected look.

“Do you think so little of me?” Kevin whispered. Nico’s angry expression faltered a little as Kevin let out a strangled sound, moving to get his shoes and jacket before rushing out of the room. Carlos tried to stop him, but Kevin wouldn’t let him.

“Are you happy now!” Carlos hissed at Nico, before walking over to the bed to pull Lando in his arms as the younger man seemed anxious about what had happened. Nico opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say.

“Kevin is nice.” Lando muttered. “I wasn’t feeling well and he helped me without hesitation. Really it is you who is being an asshole.” he added grumpily. Carlos blinked in shock at the Brit’s harsh words, but then nodded.

“You really owe Kevin an apology.” Carlos said, before letting out a huff when Lando crawled onto his lap and sleepily cuddled into his chest.

“I’ll try to find him.” Nico muttered, cheeks flushing in embarassement. “Sorry to you as well, Lando.” he added as he walked to the door.

“Carlos, are you..?” Nico asked, trailing off. Carlos blushed now.

“I’m staying with Lando.” he decided, beaming as the Brit pressed a shy kiss to Carlos’s cheek. “Come back when you find him!” he added as Nico headed out the door.

~~~~ 

Nico found Kevin sitting in the hotel lobby, the Dane cursing as he tried to put on his shoes. His hands were trembling so much he couldn’t quite get it right. 

“Kevin…’ Nico muttered, sitting down next to the Haas driver. Kevin looked up, his face hardening, but there were unmistakable tear tracks on his face. 

“What? Are you here to accuse me of more bullshit? Because if that’s true I’ll fu-” Kevin stopped talking when Nico drew him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” the German muttered in his ear. Kevin went rigid, before roughly pushing Nico away. 

“I don’t want your fucking apology.” Kevin hissed. “I’ve tried so, so much to befriend you, t-to get you to like me, and you just blatantly accuse me of hurting Lando. I found him outside, drinking because he was trying to impress Carlos, but none of you even seemed to notice he was gone!” Kevin raged, not caring who could hear them. 

“I was jealous!” Nico yelled back. Kevin shrank into himself a little, pushing away from Nico as far as the sofa would let him. Nico groaned and tiredly wiped a hand over his face.

“Scheisse…” Nico sighed.”Lando only said he went back to the hotel and I stupidly thought you two would… you know…” he mumbled. Kevin wrinkled up his nose.

“Lando is a baby.” he huffed indignantly. “And that still doesn’t give you a reason to be jealous.” he added with a roll of his eyes. Nico sighed, seeming torn.

“I was jealous because I wanted to take you home.” Nico muttered. Kevin shook his head.

“Don’t lie.” he hissed. Nico pursed his lips.

“I won’t ever lie about something like this.” Nico said, before shaking his head and standing up. “Lando and Carlos asked for you by the way.” he muttered, gesturing vaguely in direction of the elevator before making to move to the hotel exit.

“I’m really sorry Kevin.” Nico whispered. Kevin swallowed thickly, fingers curling around Nico’s bicep.

“You really mean it? About wanting to… have sex with me?” he muttered awkwardly. Nico sighed.

“It’s not just about sex, but yes. I want to spend time with you.” Nico said, winching at how awkward he sounded. Kevin nodded thoughtfully.

“We better check on Lando and Carlos.” he decided, linking his fingers with Nico’s and tugging him towards the elevator. Nico silently followed after him, unsure what to make of the situation. He felt awkward as they silently stood in the elevator together, but then Kevin huffed and sharply turned towards him.

“You’re an idiot.” he hissed, before pressing his lips over Nico’s. It took a moment for Nico’s brain to catch up with what was happening. He could only briefly return the kiss, before the elevator doors opened and Kevin pulled away. Kevin gave him a look that was so intense it made Nico shudder lightly. 

With their hands clasped together again, they made their way back to Lando’s room. The door was still partially open but Kevin still knocked.

“I don’t want to see them naked.” he muttered to Nico. Carlos came to the door, still dressed but with his hair slightly mused. His lips were a bit red and swollen and Kevin smirked.

“You better not have hurt Lando.” he said to Carlos, but his eyes were on Nico. The German winched.

“I really am sorry.” he mumbled. Kevin rolled his eyes and tugged Nico down into a chaste kiss,

“...Do you guys want to come in?” Carlos spoke up awkwardly. Kevin hummed and reluctantly pulled away from Nico’s lips.

“Just came to check on Lando.” he said. The Brit in question shuffled over to the door, ducking under Carlos’s arm and then wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist in a tight hug.

“Thank you.” he muttered, smiling as Kevin patted his hair.

“No worries little one.” Kevin soothed, before gently pushing him away and glancing back and forth between Lando and Carlos.

“Well, we better leave you two alone.” he mused, turning to look sternly at Carlos.

“If you hurt him I’ll cut your balls off.” he threatened, before curling his fingers in the sleeve of Nico’s sweater. “Now we better go, someone has to apologise thoroughly to me.” he added with a smirk, Nico rolling his eyes while Carlos covered Lando’s ears with his hands.

“See you tomorrow?” Lando asked Kevin, Kevin hesitated, but then nodded.

“Sure cupcake, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
